Sancta Columba/Los Santa Coloma en Argentina
Temporarly note to be erased: This is the correct way to make a subpage. I will move "Los Santa Coloma en Argentina" here. The same with anecdotes. In this way, the link to the main page appears automatically. There is not need to add it.--Tasc 13:37, 4 January 2007 (UTC) 'Santa Coloma: Protagonismo en la Historia Argentina' Se describen a continuación algunos miembros destacados de este apellido y familia y su protagonismo en la historia Argentina. Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Sollano , Gobernador de las Islas Malvinas]] Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Sollano llegó al Río de la Plata en 1768. Era originario de la Casería de la Campa -hoy Campijo- Arceniega, Álava. Se casó con Flora de Azcuénaga y Basavilbaso, hija de Vicente de Azcuénaga y nieta de Domingo de Basavilbaso, todos de origen vasco. Gaspar de Santa Coloma se destacó por ser uno de los más importantes mercaderes de Buenos Aires. Sin embargo, su obra más importante, probablemente única en América, está constituida por los copiadores de sus cartas. Una descripción muy interesante de la obra, vida y pensar de Gaspar de Santa Coloma se encuentra en “Buenos Aires Colonial”, de Enrique de Gandía, de Gandía, E. (1957) "Buenos Aires Colonial". Buenos Aires: Editorial Claridad S.A.libro basado en dichos copiadores (14 volúmenes), proporcionados a Gandía por María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma, nieta de Francisco de Santa Coloma y Azcuénaga y casada con Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen (véase sección Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga). En dichas cartas hay relatos muy detallados sobre la vida en el virreinato, sobre las Invasiones inglesas, sobre Martín de Álzaga, y sobre la Revolución de Mayo, que han sido muy bien relatados y explicados en el libro “Buenos Aires Colonial”, de Enrique de Gandía . María Antonia cedió luego las memorias de Gaspar a Enrique Williams Álzaga, quién posteriormente las donó al Museo Histórico Nacional (14 tomos). Gaspar de Santa Coloma estaba casado con Flora de Azcuénaga y Basavilbaso. Aunque no hay descendientes directos con apellido Azcuénaga conocidos, quedan algunos rastros visibles, entre los que se encuentran la Quinta Presidencial de Olivos, que sobrevivió porque su donación fue hecha explícitamente con ese fin, y las columnas de la Quinta “San Antonio” en la estación Vicente López, que perduraron porque no molestaban demasiado. La historia de la Quinta Presidencial ha sido publicada recientemente bajo el auspicio de la Municipalidad de Vicente López. Edelstein, O. and col., Una historia de la Quinta Presidencial. 2000, Vicente López, Provincia de Buenos Aires.: Municipalidad de Vicente López. Tanto Vicente de Azcuénaga como Manuel de Basavilbaso tenían dos chacras vecinas en lo que actualmente es Vicente López, tal como figura en un plano de los caminos de la costa por José Custodio de Saa y Faria (véase ). En junio de 1794 muere Miguel de Basavilbaso, dejando solamente deudas y una hija soltera, Justa Rufina de Basavilbaso y Garfias, que fue entonces protegida por Gaspar de Santa Coloma. Al poco tiempo Justa Rufina se casó con su primo Miguel de Azcuénaga, hermano de Flora y cuñado de Gaspar de Santa Coloma. La chacra de Manuel de Basavilbaso la heredó Justa Rufina y dio origen a la actual Quinta Presidencial. La quinta de Vicente de Azcuénaga la heredó Flora de Azcuénaga y dio origen a la Quinta San Antonio de wikipedia:es:Vicente López1Vicente López, entre las calles Roca y San Martín, hoy desaparecida, de la que sólo quedan dos columnas en pie al final de la estación Vicente López, mano a San Isidro, terrenos que se cree que con anterioridad fueron del Virrey Vértiz(ver en la sección Anecdotario, Las dos columnas de la estación Vicente López, una ventana al pasado de la quinta “San Antonio”). De los Azcuénaga no heredaron los Santa Coloma la quinta, pero sí un viejo paraguas, bastante destruido, quizá olvidado en San Antonio un día lluvioso, que sirve para testificar que en la época de la Revolución de Mayo sí existían los paraguas, algo que algunos historiadores pusieron en duda tiempo atrás; hasta tiene un mecanismo con resortes bastante sofisticado. En su empuñadura de nácar se lee “M. Azcuénaga de O.F.”, ya que pertenecía a Manuela de Azcuénaga, hija de Miguel de Azcuénaga, casada con su primo hermano, José Antonio de Olaguer Feliú y Azcuénaga, hijo de Ana de Azcuénaga y del Virrey Olaguer Feliú. Binayán Carmona, N., (1999) Historia Genealógica Argentina. p. 202-204. Buenos Aires: Emecé Manuela fue la única de cuatro hermanos con descendencia. El hijo de Miguel de Azcuénaga, Miguel José, construyó el edificio actual de la Quinta Presidencial, primera obra de Prilidiano Pueyrredón. Murió anciano y sin hijos en Chile, y testó a favor de sus sobrinos los Olaguer Feliú Azcuénaga. Entonces heredó la quinta Antonio Justo Olaguer Feliú, que no tuvo descendencia, por lo que en Prilidiano Pueyrredón la heredó su sobrino, Carlos Villatte Olaguer. Finalmente Carlos Villatte Olaguer la donó al Estado Nacional, con la condición de que fuese siempre residencia presidencial. Además de albergar y educar a varios sobrinos, Gaspar de Santa Coloma hizo lo mismo con un gran protagonista de nuestra historia, Martín de Álzaga, héroe de la lucha contra las invasiones inglesas. Álzaga fue enviado a trabajar y educarse con Gaspar desde muy joven. Tenía sólo 12 años y cuando llegó del país vasco solo sabía unas pocas palabras de castellano y un cerrado vascuence. No existe ninguna referencia sobre los motivos por los que fue enviado tan joven a lo de Gaspar. Solamente se sabe que el tío de Álzaga era el Capitán del barco que lo trajo, quién probablemente hizo los arreglos con Gaspar, y que la situación económica de los Álzaga en el país vasco no era buena; no hay muchos más datos. Quizá enviarlo a lo de Gaspar como aprendiz de mercader fuera una solución para el futuro del joven Martín, como efectivamente lo fue. En realidad, la vida de estos dos vizcaínos está llena de incógnitas, desde las intrigas palaciegas que forzaron la venida de Gaspar de Santa Coloma al virreinato, que nadie se animó a detallarlas y se han perdido con el paso del tiempo, hasta la idea de Álzaga de instaurar una monarquía. Gaspar de Santa Coloma escribió en sus memorias refiriéndose a las invasiones inglesas y a la participación de Álzaga : ¡Ah Cabildo de Buenos Aires! ¡Ah, don Martín de Álzaga, alcalde de primer voto, cómo se trabajó aquella noche, cómo se dispuso todo para que no entrasen nuestros enemigos! Álzaga permaneció en lo de Gaspar desde los 12 años hasta los 22, cuando se independizó y formó su propio comercio –Álzaga y Requena-, que según el mismo Gaspar, lo hizo de una manera mucho más eficiente que él. Martín de Álzaga tuvo así una muy importante participación en el comercio del virreinato, llegando a ser uno de los hombres más ricos de esa época. Fue fusilado por el Triunvirato de 1812, formado por Bernardino Rivadavia, Juan Martín de Pueyrredón y Feliciano Chiclana. Gaspar de Santa Coloma, por otro lado, pudo salvar su vida a costa de su fortuna, destruida debido a las continuas confiscaciones de los revolucionarios. Nunca sabremos con certeza los detalles de lo que ocurrió, ya que poco dejaron escrito por temor a represalias. Martín de Álzaga logró salvarse en una primera oportunidad en 1809, porque tuvo un juicio justo, donde incluso declaró Gaspar de Santa Coloma. Sin embargo, dos años más tarde, en 1812, Martín fue detenido bajo acusaciones y testigos falsos, no se le permitió un abogado y fue fusilado ese mismo día. Sin duda alguien poderoso como Álzaga era una amenaza para el Triunvirato. Por eso no dejaron margen para defensa o apelación alguna y lo fusilaron inmediatamente. Solamente se atrevieron a acompañar sus restos Gaspar de Santa Coloma y su amigo José Martinez de Hoz, antepasado del que fuera Ministro de Economía de Argentina, José Martínez de Hoz. Gaspar no sólo recibió en su casa y educó como a un hijo a Álzaga, sino también al padre de Esteban Echeverría, y a varios sobrinos, entre ellos Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma. También se hizo cargo de todos los miembros de la familia Azcuénaga, incluyendo a Miguel de Azcuénaga, que habían quedado huérfanos desde muy jóvenes. Otro tanto hizo con su familia en España y hasta ayudó a sus vecinos de Arceniega. Y a su sobrino Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma, le donó 60.000 reales en su testamento (unos 100 sueldos de maestro de aquella época). Vítores vivía en Arceniega, en la Casería de la Campa (hoy denominado Campijo), donde Gaspar había nacido. Gaspar le había encargado a Vítores la construcción de una escuela, la reparación de una Iglesia y el mantenimiento de un maestro, Juan Antonio de Palacio, tal como figura en sus memorias y actualmente en algunos documentos de los Archivos del Ayuntamiento de Arceniega (véase Anecdotario). Vítores cumplió tan bien con el encargo de Gaspar, que el maestro Palacio siguió cobrando su sueldo hasta después de 1880, es decir ¡más de 65 años después de la muerte de Gaspar! Su sueldo había aumentado de 700 reales a 1500 reales durante ese lapso. Hacia 1880, aparentemente el maestro perdió la memoria y ya nadie supo en Arceniega o en el gobierno de Álava de donde venía el legado. Tampoco se sabe que ocurrió finalmente con los bienes de Gaspar en Arceniega. De Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma desciende otra rama importante de los Santa Coloma de Argentina, que se inició con su hijo Juan Domingo Julián Gutiérrez Santa Coloma, sobrino nieto de Gaspar de Santa Coloma (véase más adelante la sección Juan Domingo Julián Gutiérrez Santa Coloma). Luego de la revolución de Mayo de 1810 Gaspar de Santa Coloma perdió casi todas sus propiedades; su fortuna fue confiscada en varias oportunidades y también muchos de sus bienes. Después de haber sido uno de los hombres más ricos del Virreinato, murió el 31 de enero de 1815, legándonos los valiosos copiadores de sus cartas. Linaje de Gaspar de Santa Coloma Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Flora de Azcuénaga tuvieron cuatro hijos, pero solamente Francisco de Santa Coloma y Azcuénaga sobrevivió y tuvo descendencia. Su hijo Francisco de Asís de Santa Coloma y Azcuénaga se casó con Rosa Pascuala de Azcuénaga y Núñez (prima hermana) y tuvieron a Francisco de Santa Coloma Azcuénaga (n. en San Isidro, 01.11.1818), casado en Buenos Aires el 24.10.1851 con Antonia Armesto y Avellaneda. Fueron Padres de Flora Petrona Santa Coloma Armesto (n. Buenos Aires 07.0601862), casada con Miguel José Goycoechea Goycoechea (Buenos Aires, 07.06.1887), padres de María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma (n. Buenos Aires 26.09.1891) y casada (Buenos Aires 28.11.1918) con Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen (véase la sección Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga). Por otro lado, Isabel Armesto y Avellaneda, hermana de Antonia Armesto y Avellaneda, se casó con Martín Isidoro de Santa Coloma y Lezica, Coronel de la Confederación Argentina. La hermanas Armesto eran hijas de José Manuel Armesto y Garay (n. en Córdoba) y de Antonina Avellaneda y García. El único hijo de Gaspar con descendencia fue Francisco de Santa Coloma y Azcuénaga. De Gaspar de Santa Coloma descienden, entre otras, las siguientes familias: Santa Coloma-Señorans, Santa Coloma-Dubourg Cabrera, Bargalló Cirio-Santa Coloma, Santa Coloma-Casares, Speroni-Santa Coloma, Bravo Garay -Santa Coloma, Sacconi-Santa Coloma, Ranea Arias-Santa Coloma, Pinto-Santa Coloma, Gonzalez Silveyra-Santa Coloma, Mallea Gil-Santa Coloma, Astoul Bonorino-Bargalló, Bargalló-Benegas Ayerza, Christophersen-Bargalló, Bargalló-Rosa, Seco Pon-Bargalló, Oliden –Bargalló, Bargalló- Iglesias, Beck-Bargalló, Bargalló-Orsi, Miranda Naón-Bargalló, Penjerek-Bargalló, Rivero Haedo, Rivero Haedo-Krusting, Mackintach Calaza, Salas-Calaza, Calaza-Salas, Arana-Calaza, Reymundo Roberts, Gonzalez Chaves, Richardson Lavalle, Lavalle-Alcobendas, de la Riestra-Lavalle. Flora de Azcuénaga, hermana de wikipedia:es:Miguel de Azcuénaga1Miguel de Azcuénaga y nieta de Domingo de Basavilbaso, era descendiente de Felipe de Toledo, hidalgo, casado con Catalina Rebollar, vecino fundador de Concepción de Nuestra Señora del Bermejo, hoy territorio de la Provincia del Chaco (Argentina)Concepción del Bermejo se ubicaba a la vera de la de la ruta nacional Nº 95, que une la ciudad de Sáenz Peña con Fortín Lavalle, a la altura del kilómetro 75 de la misma. Concepción del Bermejo fue fundada el 14 de abril de 1585 por Alonso de Vera y Aragón, sobrino de Juan Torres de Vera y Aragón -quién a su vez fundó la ciudad de Corrientes, el 3 de abril de 1588. Concepción del Bermejo fue un importante poblado, casi del tamaño de Buenos Aires, pero por problemas de disputas de jurisdicción entre Asunción y Tucumán quedó finalmente independiente, sin pertenecer a ninguna de ellas, algo que la desfavoreció y dejó muy desprotegida. Constantemente asediada por indios de distintas tribus, fue finalmente abandonada entre 1631 y 1632, y sólo quedan su ruinas. Su pobladores se establecieron en la ciudad de Corrientes. Ya en esta ciudad, un hijo de Felipe de Toledo, Gabriel de Toledo, se caso con Ana Ramírez de Figueroa y Vozmediano, que según Narciso Binayán Carmona, podría ser bisnieta de María Ábalos de Mendoza, esposa de Luis Ramírez, y por lo tanto descendiente –hija o nieta- de Gonzalo de Mendoza y de Isabel de Irala, hermana de Ursula de Irala. Del matrimonio con Ana Ramírez de Figueroa fue hijo Gabriel de Toledo, teniente gobernador de Corrientes (1684-1691). Son descendientes de Gabriel de Toledo: Manuel de Basavilbaso, caballero de Carlos III (1788); Miguel de Azcuénaga, su sobrino carnal, miembro de la wikipedia:es:Primera Junta1Primera Junta (1810) y gobernador de Buenos Aires (1812-1814); Ana de Azcuénaga D'aloia Criado, W., Anita de Azcuénaga - La primera Virreina Criolla. 2003, Buenos Aires, Argentina: Editorial Armerías., su hermana, casada con Antonio de Olaguer Feliú, Virrey del Río de la Plata (1797-1799); Flora de Azcuénaga, su otra hermana, casada con Gaspar de Santa Coloma; [María Paz|José María Paz (1791-1854), general de la independencia, gobernador de Córdoba (1829-1831); José María Cantilo, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (1838-1940); José Luis Cantilo, su primo hermano, gobernador de Buenos Aires (1922-1926), intendente municipal de Buenos Aires (1919-1921; 1928-1930); Delmira Cantilo, su hermana, casada con Ángel Gallardo (1867-1934), Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (1922-1928), naturalista; María Celina Cantilo, su hermana, casada con Enrique Ruiz Guiñazú, historiador, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (1941-1943); wikipedia:es:Alejandro Agustín Lanusse1Alejandro Agustín Lanusse, Presidente de la República (1971-1973), general; Francisco Ramos Mejía, (1773-1825), mayor contribuyente en la campaña de Buenos Aires; Marta Ramos Mejía, su hija, casada con Francisco Madero (1815-1896), Vicepresidente de la República (1880-1886); José María Ramos Mejía (1849-1914), su sobrino carnal, presidente del Consejo Nacional de Educación, autor del sistema de “educación patriótica”; Juan Lavalle (1797-1841), general de la independencia, famoso por su valor, gobernador de Buenos Aires (1828-1829); wikipedia:es:Luis Paz Baigorri, presidente de la Corte Suprema de Bolivia; Víctor Paz Estensoro, su sobrino nieto, presidente de Bolivia (1952-1956; 1960-1964; 1985-1989); Jaime Paz Zamora, su sobrino segundo, presidente de Bolivia (1989-1993); Adela Lavalle, casada con Marcelino Ugarte, Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (1867-1968); Marcelino Ugarte, su hijo, gobernador de Buenos Aires (1902-1906; 1914-1916); Manuela Leal Lavalle, su prima segunda, casada con Rufino de Elizalde (1822-1887), Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (1862-1867; 1869; 1877-1878) . Flora y Miguel de Azcuénaga eran hijos de Vicente de Azcuénaga, nacido en San Pedro de Dima, Vizcaya, y de Rosa de Basavilbaso, criolla, porteña, hija de Domingo de Basavilbaso, nacido en Orozco, y de María Ignacia de Urtubia, criolla, porteña, hija de José de Urtubia, nacido en Cascante, Navarra, y de María de Toledo, criolla, porteña, hija de Manuel Ojeda, nacido en Triana, Sevilla, y de Ana de Guzmán, criolla, porteña, hija de Juan de Guzmán, español, y de María Ramírez de Toledo, criolla, que podría ser descendiente de Irala. De modo que Flora y Miguel de Azcuénaga tenían nueve generaciones americanas y por lo tanto, las generaciones actuales tienen al menos 15 generaciones en Argentina. En la generación de doña María Ramírez de Toledo, quinta abuela de Miguel de Azcuénaga, existían 64 parientes y sólo ella era criolla. De los otros 63, 59 eran vascos, dos andaluces, y uno peninsular de oriundez desconocida . Como afirma Binayán Carmona , este es un claro ejemplo de renovación de los apellidos dentro de una misma familia. Los apellidos dentro de una misma familia difícilmente sobreviven los 200 años. Curiosamente, como los apellidos se transmiten de padres a hijos varones, lo hacen de la misma forma que los cromosomas Y. Por otro lado, la extensa familia de los descendientes de Domingo de Basavilbaso incluye a los que llevan los apellidos Santa Coloma, Basavilbaso Letemendía, J.I. and col., Los vascos en la Argentina -Familias y protagonismo. Segunda Edición ed. 2000, Buenos Aires: Fundación Vasco Argentina "Juan de Garay", Rivero Haedo, Reimundo Roberts, Urien, Ugarte y otros. Es difícil seguir el rastro hasta la actualidad de todos los descendientes. Sin embargo, han quedado registrados algunos de los nombres de los que vivían en la década de 1960 gracias a unas cartas que envió a Monseñor Caggiano María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma de Santa Coloma Brandsen (tataranieta de Gaspar de Santa Coloma) entre 1959 y 1961, solicitando la Coronación Pontificia del Santo Cristo de Buenos Aires, Cristo del que había sido custodio Domingo de Basavilbaso, luego los Azcuénaga y finalmente los descendientes de Gaspar de Santa Coloma. Los que firmaron estas cartas como descendientes de Domingo de Basavilbaso eran (en el mismo orden): Fernanda Basavilbaso de Urdinarraín, José María Calaza Santa Coloma, Florencio Villegas Basavilbaso, Emilio Basavilbaso, Clara Calaza Santa Coloma de Makintach, María Antonia Goycoechea de Santa Coloma, Fernanda Urdinarraín de de la Torre, María Rosa Rivero Haedo de Reymundo Roberts, Carlos de la Riestra, Adelina Cané de la Riestra, Carlos Casares Basavilbaso, Juan C. Villegas Basavilbaso, Emilio Diana Lavalle, Sarah Calaza Santa Coloma de Makintach, Blanca Diana Lavalle de Jordan, Julio César Corvalán Mendilaharzú, María Elena Girado Miguens de Patiño Mayer, María Ercilia Goyena, Zulema Urdinarraín de Castaño, Eugenio Blanco Colman, Tomás R. Makintach Calaza, Juan Carlos Reymundo Roberts, Dionisia Saenz Valiente de Etcheverrry Boneo, Horacio Villegas Basavilbaso, Noemí Rebaudi Basavilbaso Uriarte, Clara Makintach de Acevedo, N. Basalvibaso Cárcano, María Angélica Miguens de Cuyen, Evangelina Goycoechea Santa Coloma (“Monona”), Clara Antonina Goycoechea Santa Coloma (“Tonina”), Sarah Makintach Calaza, Celia Reguera Azcuénaga de Katzeistein, Jorge Obarrio, Clara Calaza Salas de Tróppoli, María Rosa Basavilbaso de López, Esther Chapital Basavilbaso, María Luisa Benci de Makintach, Ana Chapital Basavilbaso, María Magdalena Foster de Pasman, Federico Santa Coloma, María Isabel Obarrio de Martínez, Ana M. Reymundo Roberts de Gonzalez Chaves, María Esther Oliverio de Gorostiza, Héctor de Basavilbaso, María Esther Villegas Basavilbaso, Esther Teresa Basavilbaso de Ferrani, Beatriz Diana Lavalle, Fernanda Basavilbaso de Beláustegui, Justa Bustillo de Cané, José C. Miguens, Alicia Richard Lavalle de Land, Beatriz Diana Lavalle de Neuhaus, Roberto Vazquez Mansilla, Flora Dávila Miranda de Cicardi, José María Salas Calaza, María Esther Girado Miguens de Tissone, María Clara Lavalle, María Eliza Reymundo Roberts de Requena Sastre, María Carmen Reymundo Roberts, María O. de Obligado, Rosa Esther Santa Coloma de Bargalló Cirio, Laura Arana Calaza, Esther Arnedo Espinosa de Villegas Basavilbaso, Marta L. de Achaval, Adela Miguens de Del Sel, María Luisa Casares Saenz Valiente, Ema Benitez de Arduino, Elena Obligado de Oliver, María A. Makintach de Casás, María Laura Reymundo Roberts, Enrique Iriarte, Bernardo Reymundo Roberts, Carlos María Reymundo Roberts, Susana Basavilbaso del Marcó del Pont, Sara de la Colina de Corvalán, José María Calaza Salas, Ana María Lauché Basavilbaso de Ferrari, María Rosa Reymundo Roberts, María Celina Reymundo Roberts, Marta C. Miguens López Osornio, Blanca Jordan Diana, J.M. Jordan, Clara Jordan Diana, Pedro Reymundo Roberts, Enrique Urien, Adolfo Gonzalez Chaves, Sara Calaza Salas, Emma Obligado de Davel, Margarita Girado Miguens de Pearson, Tomás A. Santa Coloma, Helena Señorans de Santa Coloma, Evangelina Davel Obligado, Ilda Miguens López Osornio, Horacio Benitez, María Teresa Makintach Calaza, Lia M. Miguens de Ross, Clara Acevedo Makintoch de González, Ercilia Davel Obligado de Días Valdez, Fanny Dubourg Cabrera de Santa Coloma, José Requera Sastre, Dolores L. Basavilbaso, Amelia Saenz Valiente de Moyano, María M. Videla de Villegas Basavilbaso, María J.R.R. de Castro Videla, Mariano González Chaves, Beatriz N. Neuhaus, Lia Uriarte Rebaudi Basavilbaso, Laura Miguens López Osornio de Rodríguez, Fernanda Beláustegui de González Chaves, Carlos Valiente Noalles, Jorge Bargalló Cirio, Julia Acevedo Makintach de Casafuz, Ana María G.C. de Suarez Hearne, Ernesto Tissone, Julio Corvalán de la Colina, Amalia Busico Lavalle de Martínez Burzaco, Margarita Villegas, Amalia Belgrano Lavalle, Dominga Saenz Valiente de Tissone, Jorge Basavilbaso Arocena, María de las Mercedes Busico Bares, Lia N. Labougle, Pedro González Chaves, Rodolfo Patiño Mayer, Sofía Beláustegui Basavilbaso, Juan Eduardo Makintach Alvarez, José Osvaldo Casás, Eduardo Casás, Juan Alberto Casás, María Esther Gonzalez Chaves, María del Carmen Acevedo Makintach, Jorge Bargalló Cirio Santa Coloma, Alberto Castro Videla, María J. González Chaves, María R. Castro Videla, Alejandra Makintach Alvarez, Rosa Esther Bargalló (mi prima), Martín Jordan, Benigno Acevedo Makintach, Marcelo Grijera Jordán, Tomás Antonio Snta Coloma Señorans, María Jordán, César Acevedo Makintach, Elena Beatriz Santa Coloma Señorans, Fanny María Santa Coloma Dubourg (mi prima), Gaspar Santa Coloma Señorans, Eliseo González Acevedo, María Laura Casafuz Acevedo, Bernardo González Acevedo, Hernán Félix Casafuz Acevedo– Buenos Aires, Junio de 1965. Algunos de los firmantes eran parientes políticos, pero sus descendientes, claro está, son primos. Sin duda hay muchos más que no figuraban en esta petición. Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma y Santa Coloma Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma, sobrino de Gaspar de Santa Coloma, vino desde Arceniega a trabajar con Gaspar y aprender de su experiencia como mercader, tal como lo hizo Martín de Álzaga. Poco después se casó con Ana María de Lezica y de la Torre, con quién tuvo 13 hijos. Juan Antonio construyó una quinta en Quilmes que aún perdura y es hoy monumento histórico de Quilmes (Bernal). En esta quinta, dos esclavos de Juan Antonio fueron los primeros en avistar a los Ingleses durante la Invasión Inglesa del 25 de junio de 1806, y aparentemente, Juan Antonio fue el primero en abrir fuego contra los invasores. Según la leyenda, aún están las marcas de los tiros que atravesaron la puerta de la quinta de Quilmes. También nos ha dejado como legado la historia del tesoro de los Santa Coloma, que fue enterrado por el negro Damián, a quién Juan Antonio le tenía gran confianza y aprecio. Pero el pobre de Damián apareció muerto por los Ingleses y el tesoro que debía enterrar nunca se recuperó. Quizá por eso en Londres se festejó tanto el tesoro llevado por los Ingleses (véase la sección anecdotario La quinta de Quilmes y el tesoro perdido de los Santa Coloma). Luego de un tiempo con Gaspar, Juan Antonio también se independizó como lo hizo Martín de Álzaga. Juan Antonio, como ya se mencionó, tuvo 13 hijos, entre los que se destacaron Martín de Santa Coloma (Coronel de la Confederación Argentina), Magdalena de Santa Coloma, casada con José Francisco Acosta Soto y padres de Mariano Acosta, y Eugenio de Santa Coloma. Eugenio fue Cónsul en Francia, nombrado primero por Rivadavia y luego por Juan Manuel de Rosas. Se casó en Francia hacia 1826 con Jeanne Virgine Gazagne con quién tuvo 5 hijos, dos con descendencia. Cuando Rosas fue derrocado y el hermano de Eugenio, Martín de Santa Coloma, degollado por el General Justo José de Urquiza, sin juicio alguno, Eugenio tuvo que permanecer en Francia y nunca volvió. Después de dos generaciones, un nieto de Eugenio de Santa Coloma, Carlos Cipriano de Santa Coloma Canut, decidió volver al país. Carlos se casó con Gerónima Cramer Lezica (descendiente del guerrero de la independencia, Coronel Ambrosio Cramer, nacido en París, Francia, 07-02-1792) y su hijo Luis María de Santa Coloma se casó con Felisa María de Alvear Ortiz Basualdo, quienes tuvieron a Luis Federico, Fernán y Luz María. También volvió un hijo de Eugenio, Manuel de Santa Coloma, quién fue el primer argentino en nacer en una delegación diplomática nacional en el extranjero y el escultor del caballo del Monumento a Belgrano, que se encuentra en Plaza de Mayo. Este es el primer monumento de un escultor Argentino y fue inaugurado por Domingo Faustino Sarmiento en 1876, Irónicamente, Sarmiento había señalado a su tío, Martín de Santa Coloma, a Urquiza, para que lo degollasen en Caseros, como se hizo y sin juicio alguno (véase Martín de Santa Coloma). Descienden de Juan Antonio de Santa Coloma, entre otras, las siguientes familias: Santa Coloma–Alvear, Santa Coloma-Dedoyard, Santa Coloma-de Forges, Braun Menéndez-Santa Coloma, Acosta- Madero, Acosta-Miguens, Acosta-Grondona, Gowland-Acosta. Coronel Martín Isidoro de Santa Coloma y Lezica Sobre el Coronel Martín de Santa Coloma y Lezica no hay muchos antecedentes, porque la historia la cuentan en general los vencedores, en este caso de la Batalla de Caseros. Sí se puede decir con certeza que Santa Coloma fue uno de los héroes de la Batalla de Quebracho (o Punta Quebracho), contra el bloqueo Anglo-Francés. También sabemos que murió en la Batalla de Caseros, aparentemente degollado en el mismo campo de batalla y sin juicio alguno, después de haber sido señalado por Sarmiento a Urquiza con ese fin. La muerte de Martín de Santa Coloma, del Coronel Martiniano Chilavert, y el fusilamiento de Manuel Dorrego, entre otros numerosos hechos, son un claro ejemplo de que la barbarie de esos tiempos no fue exclusiva de los Federales . Su posible participación en la Batalla de Arroyo Grande, bajo el mando de General Manuel Oribe, podría haber inspirado a Hudson cuando personificó al General Santa Coloma, héroe de La Tierra Purpúrea (véase en la sección Anecdotario: El Coronel Martín de Santa Coloma y La Tierra Purpúrea de Hudson Juan Domingo Julián Gutiérrez Santa Coloma Juan Domingo Julián Gutiérrez Santa Coloma (n. Arceniega 16.02.1789) era hijo de Vítores Gutiérrez Santa Coloma, sobrino de Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Sollano, quién le encomendó la construcción de una escuela y el mantenimiento de un maestro en Arceniega, Álava, País Vasco. Llegó al país a principios del Siglo XIX y se estableció en Tucumán, donde se casó hacia 1829 con Josefa Estebes y Rentería. Tuvieron a Isaac Santa Coloma Estebes (n. ~1830), casado en Andalgalá, Catamarca, el 19.03.1851 con María de la Encarnación Cisneros Cisneros. Fue hijo de este matrimonio Francisco Santa Coloma Cisneros (n. Andalgalá 04.10.1887), Juez, casado en Lomas de Zamora el 30.10.1918 con Sara Pellerano Lüchter, padres de Francisco, Fernando y Carlos Santa Coloma Pellerano, todos con descendencia. Descienden de Juan Domingo Julián Gutiérrez Santa Coloma, entre otras, las siguientes familias: Santa Coloma-Bonorino Peró, Santa Coloma-Kreutzer Alvarado Uriburu, Olivera Avellaneda-Santa Coloma, Santa Coloma-Gayán Pradere, Brea-Santa Coloma, Tombeur-Santa Coloma, Tyrrell-Santa Coloma, Bourdieu-Santa Coloma. Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga (Baracaldo, 29.12.1806) llegó al país alrededor de 1848. Era hijo de Manuel de Santa Coloma y Goicoechea (n. 1770, c.m. San Salvador del Valle 17.12.1798 con Josefa Casimira de Loyzaga y Allende) y nieto de Francisco de Santa Coloma y San Pelayo (nacido en Santa Coloma-Arceniega- en 1772) y de Manuela de Goicoechea y Sarria (cc. S.S. del Valle 06.09.1752). De esta rama de los Santa Coloma trata don Francisco Laso y Rosillo, Cronista y Rey de Armas de Don Felipe V, Tomo IV, folio 330 de sus minutas originales, como se indicó en Origen. De modo que también la familia de Tomás de Santa Coloma era originaria de Santa Coloma (Arceniega), aunque a mediados del Siglo XIX ya residían en la anteiglesia de Baracaldo, en Bilbao y anteriormente en San Salvador del Valle. Francisco de Santa Coloma y San Pelayo fue bautizado en la misma Iglesia que Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Sollano, la Iglesia de Santa Columba en Santa Coloma, como figura en el libro original de los registros bautismales que se encuentran en Vitoria -Capital del País Vasco-, en el archivo diocesano. En él, Santa Columba no está aún digitalizada. Aunque aún no se ha podido establecer un vínculo entre las familias de Gaspar de Santa Coloma y Sollano y la de Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga, ambas eran originarias de Arceniega. Tomás de Santa Coloma y Loyzaga se casó en Buenos Aires con Manuela Morón. Tuvieron varios hijos, pero con descendencia sólo Cleto Santa Coloma Morón y Tomás Santa Coloma Morón. Cleto Santa Coloma Morón Se casó con Dolores Quiñónez y tuvo un hijo con descendencia, Cleto Santa Coloma, médico, doctorado en medicina en 1917, y casado con María Elena Bartolomé, y una hija, Dolores Santa Coloma Quiñónez. Tuvieron un hijo con descendencia, Cleto Santa Coloma Bartolomé (n. 1921), que fue Capitán de la Armada Argentina, c.m. en Buenos Aires 21.06.1944 (R.C.) con Enriqueta Ciarlotti Castelli (n. Buenos Aires 1926; h.l. de Orestes Ciarlotti, comerciante Argentino y de Rosa Luisa Castelli), con quién tuvo dos hijos, Cleto Santa Coloma (n. Puerto Belgrano 23.01.46) Ciarlotti, médico psicoanalista (UBA 1973) y Patricio Santa Coloma Ciarlotti (n. Puerto Belgrano 01.09.1950), marino mercante. Patricio se casó con Maria Inés Piñero (1978) y tuvo tres hijos, Ezequiel (n.13.03.1979), médico (UBA 2002), Luz María y María Eugenia. Tomás Santa Coloma Morón Tomás Santa Coloma nació en Buenos Aires, Argentina, el 27.11.1856. Fue Diputado Nacional, fundador de la Unión Cívica, Ramos Mejía, F. and F.A. Barroetaveña, Union Cívica, ed. J.W. Landenberger and F.M. Conte. 1890, Buenos Aires. del Club de Gimnasia y Esgrima, del Tiro Federal Argentino, de la Liga Argentina contra la Tuberculosis y de la Unión Industrial Argentina. Estableció numerosas empresas –entre ellas una de aceite que estaba ubicada en lo que hoy es el “shopping” Alto Palermo- y fue co-fundador y Presidente de los Boy Scouts Argentinos, junto con su primo político Francisco Pascasio Moreno. Fue Presidente del Círculo de la Guardia Nacional y el iniciador de la lucha para evitar la demolición del Cabildo de Buenos Aires, lucha que luego continuó su hijo Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen. Hoy llevan su nombre una agrupación de Boy Scouts de Tres Arroyos, con 89 años de existencia, y la Escuela No. 2 de la Capital Federal, de Parque Chacabuco. En 1923 fallece Tomás Santa Coloma. La revista "El Scout" señaló: "Hombre de trabajo y de progreso, actuó en la política desde niño animado del desinterés más absoluto". Tuvo varios hijos, pero sólo Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen con descendencia. Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen Fue el segundo director del Museo Histórico Nacional de Argentina. Se destacó por su denodada lucha por salvar de la demolición al Cabildo de Buenos Aires, empresa en la que obviamente tuvo éxito. Decía Enrique de Gandía: “Era don Federico un gran señor por su educación y su cultura, su figura elegante y distinguida y su tradición histórica y social. Conocedor admirable de nuestro pasado y amante entusiasta de nuestras antigüedades, había sido nombrado Director del Museo Histórico Nacional por el reconocimiento unánime de su autoridad y de sus amplísimos conocimientos. Era un investigador constante del Archivo General de la Nación. Lector incansable, conversador simpático, siempre maravillosamente informado... Hoy el Cabildo es un orgullo en Argentina. Es la Casa de los Argentinos. El abuelo magnífico de nuestra patria. No fue demolido por los esfuerzos del señor Tomás Santa Coloma y de su hijo Federico Santa Coloma. Esto no lo deben olvidar los argentinos. Tampoco debemos olvidar los nombres de quienes los acompañaron en su lucha por la salvación del Cabildo. Todos sus nombres, empezando por los de Tomás y Federico Santa Coloma, deberían figurar en letras de bronce en la sala de entrada del ilustre edificio, para que los recuerden las generaciones venideras y como única recompensa de la Argentina a quienes han salvado la Casa de la Libertad, la reliquia más antigua y reverenciada de nuestra historia.” (de Gandía, 1972)de Gandía, E. (1972) "Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen y la Batalla por el Cabildo" Boletín del Museo Social Argentino. pág. 193-204. Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen se casó con María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma, hija de Miguel José Goycoechea Goycoechea y de Flora de Santa Coloma Armesto, hija de Francisco Santa Coloma Azcuénaga y de Antonia Armesto Avellaneda, hijo de Francisco Santa Coloma Azcuénaga, casado con Rosa Pacuala de Azcuénaga y Núñez, hijo de Gaspar de Santa Coloma y de Flora de Azcuénaga y Basavilbaso. Federico era primo de los Varela Wright (entre ellos de Manucho Mujica Láinez y de Francisca Varela Wright, casada con el Perito Moreno), ya que Josefa Wright Jaúregui (Pepa) era hija del segundo matrimonio de Rosa Jáuregui, casada con Agustín Wright después de la muerte del Coronel Brandsen. Federico Santa Coloma Brandsen y María Antonia Goycoechea Santa Coloma tuvieron tres hijos: Federico Miguel (docente, filántropo, historiador y numismático, presidió la Academia de Historia de Vicente López), casado con Fanny Dubourg Cabrera; Rosa Esther, casada con Jorge Bargalló Cirio (Juez); y Tomás Antonio Santa Coloma Goycoechea (martillero público; ver más abajo), casado con Helena Señorans Rochaix. Federico Santa Coloma Goycoechea tuvo ocho hijos: Fanny María, Federico Miguel, María Teresa, María Clara, María Antonia, María Silvina, María Elena y María Florencia Santa Coloma Dubourg. Rosa Esther tuvo 12 hijos: Rosa, Jorge (abogado), Miguel Federico (Juez), María Antonia, María del Rosario, Alberto, Juan Manuel, Martín (abogado) y Carmen (mellizos), Carola, María de los Ángeles, y María Montserrat Bargalló Santa Coloma. Y Tomás tuvo 3 hijos: Helena Beatriz (casada con Marío Speroni, con quién tuvo a Miguel Ángel, Mario Pedro y Sivina Helena Speroni), Tomás Antonio y Gaspar Pedro Santa Coloma Señorans. Tomás Antonio Santa Coloma Goycoechea Fue martillero público y Secretario de Gobierno, Secretario de Turismo y Director de Asuntos Municipales de la Provincia de Corrientes, Argentina, durante los años 1966-1968. Se casó en 1950 con Helena Beatriz Señorans Rochaix y tuvieron tres hijos: Tomás Antonio (Doctor en Ciencias Químicas, miembro del Instituto de Investigaciones Bioquímicas Fundación Campomar, creado por Luis F. Leloir), Helena Beatriz (residente en Paso de la Patria, Corrientes; su hija, Silvina Speroni Santa Coloma, hermana de Mario y Miguel Speroni Santa Coloma, está casada con Frederic Bernadet, francés, ahora residentes en Lyon, Francia, junto con sus dos hijos, Inés y Valentín) y Gaspar Pedro Santa Coloma Señorans, casado con Claudia Casares (tienen un hijo, Federico Gaspar Santa Coloma). Helena Beatriz Señorans es hija del Dr. Anibal José Señorans Lasso de la Vega, hermano del General Eduardo A. Señorans y del Coronel Julio A. Señorans. Ambos eran hijos del general Jorge Señorans y de Rosario Lasso de la Vega, hija de Andrés Lasso de la Vega (español, nombrado en 1877 "Comendador Ordinario" de la Real Orden de Isabel la Católica por el Rey Alfonso XII "Por cuanto queriendo dar una prueba de Mi Real aprecio a vos Don Andrés Lasso de la Vega...Yo el Rey", 5-4-1877) y de Gabriela Ríos (argentina), casados en la Provincia del Chaco a principios del Siglo XX. El General Jorge Señorans era sobrino del Dr. Adolfo Señorans -héroe en la epidemia de fiebre amarilla y primo del Dr. Juan Bautista Señorans, pionero de la medicina experimental en Argentina (véase a continuación Juan Bautista Señorans). Otras ramas del Apellido Santa Coloma de Argentina Una detallada genealogía de casi todas las ramas de los Santa Coloma en Argentina ha sido minuciosamente elaborada por Diego Herrera Vegas, aún inédita. Herrera Vegas, D., Geneaología de los Santa Coloma. 2004, Buenos Aires: trabajo aún inédito, hecho por solicitud de Carlos Olivera. También existen otros Santa Coloma que llegaron al país entrado el Siglo XX. Corresponderá a todos ellos la futura descripción y ampliación de cada familia y sus personajes destacados. Otros miembros destacados de la familia Santa Coloma Se indican a continuación algunos personajes destacados que están relacionados con algunos miembros de la familia Santa Coloma. Juan Bautista Señorans Tomás A. Santa Coloma Goycoechea se casó con Helena B. Señorans en 1950. Helena era hija del Dr. Aníbal Jóse Señorans, sobrino segundo del Dr. Juan B. Señorans. El Dr. Juan Bautista Señorans (1859-1933) era hijo de Juan Bautista Señorans Martínez Zabala. Los Martínez Zabala eran originarios de San Julián de Musques (Muskiz en vascuence; municipio de la provincia de Vizcaya, País Vasco, España). Fue fisiólogo y gastroenterólogo; está última especialidad la siguió también el Dr. Aníbal Señorans Lasso de la Vega, hijo del General Jorge Señorans y de Rosario Lasso de la Vega. Ambos inventaron sofisticados aparatos para extraer jugos gástricos y analizarlos, que les valieron su reconocimiento en Europa. Sin embargo, algo que ha sido olvidado, es que el Dr. Juan B. Señorans fue el iniciador de la escuela de fisiología experimental en la Argentina, como quedó documentado en el reconocimiento que le hiciera el Dr. Bernardo A. Houssay en un discurso del año 1921: “Señores: El profesor Señorans ha sido el iniciador de la Fisiología Experimental en nuestro país y me complazco en decir que todo lo más serio que se ha hecho después desciende espiritualmente del impulso inicial que él diera. Como profesor fue un ejemplo, a la vez solemne y familiar, siempre bondadoso, constantemente sugiriendo y alentando. Como hombre fue el prototipo del caballero a la antigua usanza. No se forman en nuestros tiempos hombres que amalgamen tan bien la erudición profunda, la sencillez, la distinción de palabra, de modales y de acciones. Los experimentadores del país lo consideramos nuestro verdadero maestro. Las generaciones presentes y venideras podrán tomar su vida como un ejemplo de rectitud y acrisoladas virtudes.” B.A. Houssay Houssay, B.A. (1921) "Las experiencias fisiológicas del doctor Señorans ante la Sociedad de Biología de París, 1892". Anales del Círculo Médico Argentino 15:577-578. , Houssay, B.A., Discurso en la demostración ofrecida en el Laboratorio de Toxicología de la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas el 17 de noviembre de 1921. Semana Médica. 20, Nro. 46, 689 690; Revista del Círculo Médico Argentino y Centro de Estudiantes de Medicina. 21, Nro. 244, 1343 1345; Prensa Médica Argentina, 8, Nro. 17, 211, 1921 ; en Bernardo A. Houssay y Alfredo Buzzo, Juan B. Señorans iniciador de la medicina experimental, 77-81, Coni. 1937. 1921. Houssay aprendió el modelo experimental que usó en sus trabajos de Juan B. Señorans. El Dr. Virgilio Foglia, quién condujo el Instituto de Biología y Medicina Experimental luego de la muerte de Houssay, en una conversación informal con el Dr. Tomás A. Santa Coloma Señorans, a la sazón realizando sus estudios de doctorado en dicho Instituto, relató que además Juan B. Señorans había implementado por primera vez en Argentina el uso de perros como modelo de experimentación, modelo que había utilizando en Francia, durante una estadía en la Sociedad de Biología de París. En efecto, Houssay, en un trabajo publicado en los Anales del Círculo Médico Argentino, describe las experiencias de Señorans en la Sociedad de Biología de París . También está documentado esto en varios trabajos de Houssay . Así, los famosos “perros de Houssay”, con los que realizó los trabajos que le valieron el Premio Nobel de Fisiología y Medicina en 1947, constituían un modelo de experimentación originado en las enseñanzas del Dr. Juan Bautista Señorans. En realidad, el uso de perros en experimentación lo había iniciado Claude Bernard, a mediados del Siglo XIX, en París. En ese entonces no existían las ratas albinas como modelo experimental y se usaban sólo cobayos o perros. Y no es casual que Bernard haya descrito la glicogénesis hepática en perros alimentados con proteínas y azúcares y que Houssay haya obtenido el premio Nobel trabajado en el papel de la anterohipófisis como reguladora del metabolismo de los hidratos de carbono, y además, utilizando el mismo modelo animal. Tampoco es casualidad que el tema de Luis Federico Leloir, galardonado con el Premio Nobel de química en 1970, haya sido el estudio del metabolismo de los hidratos de carbono. Fueron inspirados estos estudios en los trabajos originales de Bernard, cuya línea experimental fue transmitida a Houssay por Juan B. Señorans, y de Houssay a Luis F. Leloir. De modo que la escuela de fisiología experimental que creó Juan B. Señorans ha quedado sin duda plasmada en la historia de la ciencia Argentina y galardonada esta especialidad con dos Premios Nobel. Coronel Carlos Luis Federico de Brandsen Tomás Santa Coloma (nacido el 27 de noviembre de 1856) se casó el 11 de junio de 1874 con Rosa Brandsen, nieta del Coronel Federico de Brandsen, héroe de la Batalla de Ituzaingó. El Coronel Brandsen nació en Paris el 28 de Noviembre de 1785 y murió en Ituzaingó, el 20 de Febrero de 1827. Era hijo de un médico holandés. El Coronel Brandsen, de reconocido valor, fue Capitán de Caballería del Primer Imperio Francés, Caballero de la Legión de Honor, Caballero de la Real Orden Italiana de la Corona de Hierro, Coronel de Caballería de la República Argentina, Capitán de Caballería de Chile, Comandante de la Legión Peruana de los Húsares de la Guardia, General de Brigada de Perú, Comandante General de la Caballería y Jefe de la Vanguardia de las tropas del Perú, Comandante General de la Caballería y Jefe de la Vanguardia de las tropas del Perú, Benemérito de la Orden del Sol (de Perú), condecorado con la Legión de Mérito de Chile, con los Cordones la medalla de Maipú y con la medalla de oro con brillantes del Ejército Libertador del Perú. Salas, C.I., Bibliografía del Coronel Brandsen 1785-1827. 1909: Compañía Sud Americana de Billetes de Banco -28 de Agosto de 1909 El general Tomás de Iriarte hace un relato detallado de la muerte del Coronel Brandsen en sus memorias, seleccionadas y comentadas por Enrique de Gandía. de Gandía, E. (1962). "Memorias del General Iriarte -Textos Fundamentales". Buenos Aires: Compañía General Fabril Editora. El Coronel Brandsen se casó en Huaura (Perú) con Rosa Jáuregui, nieta del Virrey Agustín de Jáuregui. El padrino de dicha boda fue el Libertador José de San Martín, con quien Brandsen entablaría una entrañable amistad. Las cartas enviadas por Brandsen a su esposa, desde 1821 a 1825, muestran el enorme amor que Brandsen tenía por su mujer e hijoscartas conservadas por la familia Santa Coloma Brandsen (para más información véase Federico de Brandsen). Referencias category:Santa Coloma (surname)